Angel's Punishment
by Clonesisterz
Summary: Major Angst! Who would have thought that Gohan's life could
1. Default Chapter

The thunder lit up the crimson stained clouds as the blood poured as rain and a single tear slid silently down Gohan's cheek as he watched his only daughter slowly lowered into the ground in her coffin. He wondered how she could have taken her own life. She had been so happy all of the time. Well, except for when...

_Flashback_

_Pann's cries filled the room, though neither Gohan nor Videl noticed, being too caught up in their argument to noticed even if the house fell down around them._

"_You son of a bitch! How dare you cheat on me!" Videl screamed at her husband. Pann's sobs increased._

"_I didn't you slut! You cheated on me with that puff Sharpener!" Yelled Gohan back. "And I don't even want to know about the other, you prostitute!"_

"_Shut up brat! You're giving me a migraine!" Videl turned on Pann, hand raised. "You were nothing but a mistake!" _

_Videl's hand came down on Pann's face hard, and Pann grasped her cheek in pain, staring fearfully at her mother._

"_Don't hit her!" Gohan screamed. "She's just a kid! And she's only scared! Can you really blame her?!"_

"_Don't tell me how to treat my daughter!"_

"_You bitch! She's my daughter too! You have no right to hit her!"_

_Pann watched in horror, having a terrible feeling about what was going to happen. She was right. Videl slapped Gohan across the face, and Gohan backhanded. Videl flew across the kitchen._

_The newly cleaned floor, was still wet, and Videl couldn't get up. Videl groped for a tea towel that was hanging over the edge of the counter, and pulled it, not realising that it was caught on some kitchen knives which fell as she pulled the towel down._

_Pann threw up at the sight of her mother impaled with four kitchen knives, Videl's face a mix of shock and pain._

"_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, what have I done!" he muttered to himself as he rushed to her side, sliding over the floor slightly. "sorry sorry sorry sorry sor-"_

"_Bastard," Videl spat out, coughing up some blood. "I'll make sure you're ruined by thi-"_

_Videl was cut as her eyes clouded over, and her head hit the floor with a soft 'thump'. Gohan's eyes filled with fear, and he pointed his palm at Videl, and started to get an energy ball ready, but not before turning to Pann._

"_Please don't tell anyone," he muttered, then hit Videl's lifeless corpse with an energy ball, disintegrating it in one shot._

_Pann nodded mutely as she watched Gohan reach for a piece of paper and start writing a note, making it seem as if Videl had left them. Well, in a way she had, just not the way he was making it seem._

_End Flashback_

Several weeks after that day Gohan had discovered Pann lying in a pool of her own blood spreading from her wrists, as dead and a doornail.

The Post Mortem had revealed that Pann had been cutting her wrists for sometime but this time it had been fatal. It seemed that Gohan's life had hit a whole new low. First his wife, and now his daughter, both dead within the space of a few weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan sat on his bed three days after the funeral, staring straight ahead, forcefully blocking out any thoughts of his late daughter and wife. To begin with the three of them had been so happy, but... then Sharpener had come back into Videl's life.

He turned, forcing himself not to let tears fall as he looked at where Videl used to sleep. There was even an indentation of where her body had lain each night before - no! He wouldn't think of it! He wouldn't let himself drown in sorrow! He wouldn't! He hadn't each time his dad had died, and he wouldn't now! Videl had been cheating on him! She deserved to die! But no matter how many times he tried to convince himself of that, he couldn't.

There was a knock at the door downstairs, and slowly he got up to answer it, knowing it would most probably be Goten or his dad, Goku, coming to try and cheer him up. They had been basically his only visitors since Pann, ChiChi being too busy grieving for the loss of her only grandchild.

Goku came in smiling weakly; no words were needed so he quickly embraced his eldest son. Goten on the other hand felt awkward and tried to make a silly joke, which earned a glare from Goku.

"How are you holding up, son?" Goku asked, holding Gohan tight.

"Fine" he answered emotionlessly shoving his father off of him. He didn't want any pity, and he wasn't in the mood to be treated like a five year old. He was strong and he would find some way to cope with it on his own, even though it hurt so much.

Goten stepped foward "Hey! He was trying to he-"

Goku silenced him by placing his hand on Goten's shoulder "It's ok, he's hurting at the moment, he's very sensitive"

"But-"

"It's okay," Goku said firmly, as he followed Gohan through to the lounge. Goten followed, still wondering why his dad was getting annoyed so easily. It wasn't like him. Goten felt hurt, he was only trying to help both of them, and they just decided to literally bite his head off.

"Stupid ungrateful prats" he muttered under his breath. There was no point really seeing as the Saiyan's has super sensitive impeccable hearing. There was no reaction out of Gohan, but Goku turned and glared once again at his youngest son.

Goten fiercely stared back oh that's right, yet again, Gohan the perfect son, he never does anything wrong, they always have a go at me, what did I do? Both mum and dad. This is shit, I don't' need it.

"If you need be I'll be drowning myself in the sink," he said sarcastically and literally flew out of the door.

Only Goten didn't get that far. Before he had flown more than three feet he was hit with a large energy blast and all the two eldest son's got hear was an almighty yell and large crash. They began to panic as a bright light erupted through the windows and a dark figure was thrown against the small house.

**We authors would like to apologise for the horrible cliffie, however, we felt it necessary, as it adds depth to the plot, and since someone reported us and managed to get this fic removed before, this is our form of revenge. So there! The two of us would also like to thank out reviewers (Somebody and Brutal2003) for taking the time out of their busy schedules to read out fics and review, even if Somebody didn't like it too much. That is all.**

**Also, to the person who reported us both time, we wish to know what was so wrong with our story. We've read worst things then this, you really need to get a life if you enjoy watching people's hard work going to waste and if you do it again we'll just put our story back up and if you do it yet again, we'll just put it back up again and so on and so forth. And if you manage to get our account removed do you know we could just as easily start up a new one and place it there. Hmph. We're both in bad moods now.**

**Have a nice day!**

**Oh, and the two of us don't own Dragonball Z.**


End file.
